Automated Meter Reading (AMR) systems, including handheld, mobile and network technologies for automatically collecting data from utility meters, efficiently and accurately collect metering data compared to manual meter reading. Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) networks employing AMR technology collect additional types of data, such as interval data or logging of meter events. The additional data is used for a variety of purposes, e.g., usage profiling, time of use billing, demand forecasting, demand response, rate of flow recording, leak detection, flow monitoring, conservation enforcement, or remote shutoff.
In an AMR/AMI network, the utility meters are fully electronic with data reading, data storing, and digital packet communications capabilities. The utility meters are all linked together in a wireless LAN configuration. In this configuration, each utility meter is a network node. Each node can communicate with other nodes directly and with the utility via access points. Some nodes may be able to communicate with more than one access point. The access points act as an “agent” for the nodes in the wireless network, and transfer messages between themselves, other nodes and the utility. Similarly, the utility communicates with the nodes in the wireless LAN via the access points. Access points can be passive bridges or active data routers/forwarders, depending on the type of network devices deployed and the applications. An example of an AMR/AMI network and method of connecting thereto is found in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/732,964, which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety.
When a utility meter, along with its network interface device, is added to an AMR/AMI network, the installer needs to know that the utility meter is installed correctly, operating properly, and communicating with the network, prior to the installer leaving the site. Additionally, the installation can be performed more efficiently if no tools or other devices are needed to determine the status of the utility meter.